Alexandria Jackson and the Rise of Tartarus
by Kitty-St.Trinians101
Summary: My name is Alexandria Jackson; Daughter of Poseidon, Twin of Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. Theres a new prophecy at Camp Half-blood, Tartarus is rising and this time it's up to Percy's twin sister to save the world. "Daughter of the sea beware, The battle you too soon must fare. For while the world lies in bliss,Tartarus rises from the abyss. The Oceans, Wisdom and magic combine"
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alexandria Jackson; Daughter of Poseidon, Twin of Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. I am a half-blood, a demigod. I have the rise and fall the titans and Gaia. I have survived two long wars against the primordials. I have watched friends die in the many battlefields at the hands of both monsters and friends. I have seen my Twin brother be the subject of many prophecies and rise to every battle. Now the children of the gods face our toughest challenge yet. Tartarus raises seeking revenge for the defeat of Gaia. But this time the great prophecy falls on my shoulders. Can I rise to the occasion as my brother has so many times before? Can I rally all demigods both Greek and Roman into battle? Can I defeat hell itself? I will… Or I will die trying!

It has been days since Gaia, Primordial Greek goddess of the earth, was defeated. The demigods from New Rome had left to rebuild their camp, with the promise of friendships and peace between the camps everyone was in high spirits. The seven had succeeded, although Leo Valdez had been lost. Everyone at Camp half blood were rebuilding their home, healing each others wounds and hearts, and being thankful for their survival. The camp was slowly being rebuilt around us but for some of us our hearts were not in it. Percy believed that Leo was alive and had found a way to Ogygia to a titan called Calypso; with all I knew about both Calypso and Leo I hoped it was true. In the short time I had known him Leo Valdez had reminded me so much of another son of Hephaestus who I had once been a kind of brother to me. Anyway Percy wanted the gods to allow us to go a find Leo, the gods however wanted us to organise a quest to slay the python which blocks Delphi in order for the oracle, Rachel, to be able to deliver prophecies again. And that is how we find ourselves here, in the all too familiar situation of arguing with the gods on Mount Olympus.

"I understand your feelings Heroes." Apollo states "However much I would like to believe that Leo Valdez's plan worked and that you can find him alive it is vital for all that the Oracle can deliver prophecies."  
"Perhaps…" Hestia calm reasoning voice broke the tension that was slowly mounting between the Heroes and the gods "We could send other demigods on this quest to allow these young Heroes rest. Twice now they have saved Olympus and I believe they have earned a break from the duties of quests."

At this suggestion I couldn't help but relax, after everything that has happened in the last year I don't think I could stand any of us being sent on quest for the gods so soon. Percy and Annabeth still bore the signs of the torture the faced in Tartarus, Nico couldn't use his powers without fading, and the others were still healing both physically and emotionally and needed time in order to heal completely. Has for me… well I felt like I hadn't slept in year; the strain of losing my brother for months (Thanks Hera), Helping Leo and the rest of camp build his ship, attending council meeting upon council meeting about how to handle the possible roman attack and the inevitable Gaia attack, has well has the actual fight against Gaia had really taken it out of me.

"Lord Zeus, if I may make a suggestion?" I asked addressing the king of the gods. "Wouldn't it make more sense to send a Child of Apollo on this quest owing to their extensive knowledge of Prophecies and Delphi?"  
"She's right!" Athena, Goddess of wisdom spoke up, and it isn't often that she agrees with me. "Perhaps one of these Heroes can attend to the quest with assistance from one of Apollo's children and the Oracle, has this does affect her just has much as the camp."

Now I wish I stayed quiet. Of course no matter what I suggested, one of us must still go on the quest. Sometimes it felt like the gods had it out for us. I looked around at the other demigods who were attending the meeting; Percy and Annabeth were practically clutching at each other and looked as though a quest this soon when destroy them, they needed to stay together for now to heal, so one of them going was out of the question. Jason and Piper both looked exhausted, has they should even days after defeating Gaia their part had involved using a lot of power, so there was no way the could go. Frank was Praetor at Camp Jupiter now and was needed there to restore order and rebuild the camp, whilst Hazel was deeply affected by Leo's disappearance, so again them going was out of the question, and Will had order that Nico rest for a VERY long time. So that only left on option.

"I'll go." I called out. Surprising both the gods and my fellow demigods, But none more than my brother. "The others have only just finished their quest and has Lady Hestia said they deserve some rest, so I shall go on this quest."  
"A wise decision for a Child of Poseidon" Athena sneered.  
"Mother!" Annabeth shouted in disdain. "Lexi are you sure you want to do this? You deserve a break just has much has we do."  
"It's fine Annabeth." I smiled at my Best friends concern. "I'd rather go on the quest than put one of you through it, and besides with all the monsters we killed in the battle it might be a fairly easy quest."  
"Very well" Zeus voice boomed over us. "Alexandria Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, has accepted the quest. You shall take the Oracle and a child of Apollo. Who do you choose to accompany you?"  
"I shall take Kayla." I decided, knowing that Will would want to stay and take care of the injured (and Nico), and I have known her for a long time.

Once the meeting was over we found ourselves back at camp. I informed Kayla and Rachel of the quest and we all agreed to leave for Delphi the next day, by Kayla predictions it should only take us a few days to arrive at Delphi and slay the python, and how I hoped she was right. Has it was getting late I retired to my cabin to sleep, Cabin number three; home to the children of Poseidon, and was surprised to find my brother already there. The last few days Percy had stayed with Annabeth till late and only came to our cabin once I was already long asleep. This was not a good sign.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lexi?" Percy asked me sternly. The brotherly concern flowed out him in every way, his posture was tense and his voice was laced with worry, his eyes studied me in only the way that he would trying to see if I was insane or scared.

"Yes Percy. I am certain that I want to do this quest." I replied with certainty. And I was, just looking at my brother there was no doubt in my mind that I needed to do this rather than him. His face was covered in cuts, his hair was unkempt, and his sea green eyes were laced with exhaustion, misery and fear. I had been woken up every night since the battle was over by his nightmares, and listening to my Twin brothers fears and terror broke my heart every time.

Percy seemed to leave it at that and retired to his bed, falling asleep almost as soon has his head hit the pillow. Another thing that was breaking my heart a little more with each passing day was the distance between my brother and I. Ever since he had returned Percy had avoided long conversations with me, he would ask after my wellbeing, make occasional comment in passing and sometimes say something somewhat Percy like and brotherly but most of the time it was has though we didn't know each other. Maybe he was worried that I may question him about Tartarus or some other aspect of his quest, or maybe he wanted to tell me what had happened but didn't know how. Truth is I didn't want to know anything about Tartarus, just feeling what I had felt was bad enough, You see being Twin demigods of one of the big three gods Percy and I shared a special bond and were able to feel each others emotions and life force, as well as occasionally hear each others thoughts, and the entire time that Percy and Annabeth had been in Tartarus I had felt nothing but Dread and absolute terror, that was enough for me to not want to know the horrors my Brother and Best friend had been subjected too.

Settling down on my bed I knew there was no chance that I would fall asleep so many worries and unanswered questions flying around my mind at a hundred miles an hour. I might as well tell you a little bit about me.

My name is Alexandria Jackson; I am the Daughter of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea, and the mortal Sally Jackson which make me and my Twin Demigods. You've probably heard the stories of my brother; Percy – The Hero of Olympus. Perhaps you've heard how he defeated Kronos, Killed hundreds of Monsters and saved Olympus... TWICE! Well I bet you've never heard of me, you see I prefer to let others get the glory and just be a helping figure in their shadow. My story started 12 years ago when I was kidnapped by two monsters whilst on a holiday at the beach with my brother and our mum. These monsters knew I was a demigod but thankfully had no idea I was a child of the big three, their plan had been to kidnap and turn a demigod evil in order to take down the gods. The next two years of my life involved me constantly trying to escape me kidnappers until at the age of seven I was finally successful. I was somewhere near Richmond when I made another bid for freedom that involved me running into another young girl and knocking her over whist running to a nearby alley way. The girl was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who at the time was Seven years old just like me, and travelling with two other demigods; Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, and Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. They fought and killed the monsters before taking me under their wing. I'm pretty sure you know the rest of the story with those two. Thalia was 'Killed' by a Cyclops and turned into a tree by her father, Luke turned evil and started working for the titan Kronos, both of which broke my heart. After reaching Camp Half Blood both Luke and Annabeth were immediately claimed by their godly parent, but for obvious reason now, I was not. I didn't mind not being claimed at the time because it meant that I was able to stay with Luke for a little longer. I spent the first 5 years of my time at camp living in Cabin 11, The Hermes cabin, because Hermes was the god of Travellers all unclaimed demigods lived there, it was a bit over crowded but I liked that, after two years of being practically on my own it made me feel safe. Luke and I both lived full time at the camp, and Annabeth only went home once or twice, so I didn't see my brother until he arrived at camp. Shortly after we were claimed and then for the 5 years we have been fighting against Titans, and monsters, and Gaia.

During the 5 years I spent in Cabin 11 I learned the basic tricks of all the gods, through both the unclaimed who knew, or had guessed, who their godly parent was but couldn't be claimed because they were not a main god (One of the main 12), and through the many friends I made. Many of whom I have lost.

Luke Castellan was a big brother to me; he was the one who held me when nightmares awoke me. Held my hand when I was scared, calmed me when I was angry. When Percy and Annabeth told me he was working with the Titan Kronos I had been devastated, the boy I looked up to and believed to be a hero was actually a traitor. However in the end the Luke I knew returned enough to put an end to Kronos and the expense of his own life, I'm glad he died a hero has this meant he could go to Elysia, or even try for the isle of the blessed (If he choose to be reborn twice).

Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, had been my favourite blacksmith, only because he was one of my best friends. Together we had invented so many traps and gadgets to use for pranks, and in battle. He was steady and strong, quick witted, honest and kind. He had made me my sword and shield which allowed me to harness my abilities through them. He two had died a hero by sacrificing himself when blowing up Kronos ship in the hope of stopping his army from reaching our camp; he also saved my brothers life that day. I liked to believe he was waiting for the rest of us in Elysia with his Girlfriend.

Which brings me to Silena Beauregard; daughter of Aphrodite, after Thalia and Annabeth she was the best friend I ever had. She was the kind of girl anyone could take to and helped me to understand that love was love no matter who I fell for. Which if you don't understand means she didn't care that I liked girls. She had loved everyone so much that she had allowed Luke to Blackmail her into helping him, and died after disguising herself has Clarisse to get the children of Ares into battle.

This year I feel like the relationships I had with my lost friends had returned with others who were so similar to them. Leo Valdez had reminded me so much of Charles, especially after he tamed the metal dragon Festus, that at first it had hurt. But I enjoyed spending time with him in the workshop making weapons and designing and building the Argo 2. Jason Grace was very much like his sister Thalia, strong minded, stern and protective of his friends, despite being a roman he was fun and easy to talk to. And then there was Piper Mclean, who was nothing like her sister Silena, she was fierce and didn't care much for her looks the way Aphrodite's other children did, but like Silena I could take to her about my feelings and she was understanding and kind about them.


	2. Chapter 2

After a strangely peaceful night sleep, maybe Percy was getting better now, the three of us were ready to head of on the gods quest. Why did I agree to this again…? Oh yeah I couldn't bear to put the others through another quest so soon, but now I was beginning to have doubts that I could do it. Anyway we were gathered on to of Half blood hill, the beginning point for all quests, the point where you said goodbye to your friends and they wished you luck and hoped you'd return successful. It was also the point that Annabeth and I had watched Thalia die, be turned into a tree, be poisoned by luck, and be resurrected by the Golden Fleece, which was still hung over one of the branches with the dragon wrapped around its base ready to protect it. Stood on the hill with us were Chiron, Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel (who were also leaving to journey to Camp Jupiter), Nico and Will, and Clarisse and Chris.

"Well Heroes." Chiron proclaimed "This is it… Good luck on your quest and may be has successful has always." He smiled at me, reminding me that I had never failed in a quest yet… but then again I have never been on a quest without a prophecy to guide me, and that thought made me a little uneasy.  
"Lexi" Percy called my name and beckoned me away from the group, who were deep into their goodbye conversations to notice us, to join him and Annabeth.  
"What is it Percy?" I asked, my brothers serious expression worrying me, Annabeth's forced smile didn't do anything to put me at ease either.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He repeated his question from last night. "You fought just has hard for the last year has we did and I know you can feel the affect Tartarus had on me."  
This surprised me, I had thought my brother wouldn't talk about out, or would assume that because of the isolation of Tartarus that I hadn't been able to sense him. And for one I didn't know what to say to assure my brother I was fine.  
"Lexi, neither Percy nor I are stupid" Annabeth confirmed my fears that they knew more than I had wanted. "Clarisse told me that you have barely slept while all this has been going on."  
"Ugh, when is she going to stop acting like she's in charge of me?" I groaned, although I secretly like that Clarisse care that much for me. "I have no choice but to go Annabeth."  
"Yes you do!" she sounded desperate. "Tell the gods that you can't do it, stay home here with us."  
"If I tell the gods I can't go then one of you will have to do it!"  
"So?"  
"So Annabeth!" I yelled. "I'm not stupid either. I know Percy keeps waking up Screaming. I know that you can't bear to be away from him for too long. I know that both of you and Piper keep having panic attacks. I know that you all are shaken up by everything that has happened. I am not going to let you go when you are all so vulnerable. I may have been kicked around a bit by Gaia too but I still have enough fight left in me to take out a few more monsters. You don't!"  
That had them both silenced, and everyone on the hill now watching us with rapture.  
"Your right" Percy whispered, dragging me out of my anger. "I know that we are all a bit deflated."  
"A bit?" I scoffed "Percy you can't even bring your self to say more than a sentence to me."  
"I know." He was sad now. Gods I hated upsetting my brother but I was right and I needed to hold my ground on this.  
"I'm going on this quest." I stated, getting both Percy and Annabeth to look at me surprised by my assertiveness. "I am going to slay this stupid Python, Get the Oracle back her powers. Get the Gods off all our backs and come home. I promise once this is done, we will find Leo. Even if it takes forever we will find him."  
"I believe you." Percy said with a smile. An actual smile! A real, my sisters annoying but I love her anyway, Percy Jackson smile. "Now Go. Before I change my mind and lock you in our cabin."

With that said I hugged my brother and best friend, waved goodbye to the others and we were off. If only I knew then how much this quest was going to change things for me, for all of us!


	3. Chapter 3

It only took us a few days journey get to Delphi. We quickly found the Python and slaying it was even easier once Kayla had it distracted so that I could sneak up behind and slice off its head using my sword 'Monsoon'. Kayla had several bites from the python which weren't healing with Nectar or Ambrosia but she said that we weren't to worry, she was certain that one of her brothers in the infirmary would be able to heal them. Of course that didn't stop me worrying. I was also worried about Rachel. By now it had been a day since we had slayed the Python and we were now half a day from Camp, due to my insistence they we used the Chariot of damnation to get us has far has we could afford because of Kayla's injuries, and still there had been no prophecy. Maybe we would get on when we were back at camp in the council meeting but we were all worried that something could be wrong still…

We were just at the bottom of the hill and ready to get back into camp when I saw her. A young girl who looked to be about my age was trying to fight of three Hellhounds on her own with no weapon. She must be another Half-blood who had only just been claimed and guided to camp but there was no satyr or demigod in sight to have led her here. Either way however she got here I had to help her. I ordered the others to head into camp where they'd be safe and to find someone who could help both Kayla and the mysterious girl who was now near the top of the hill, before rushing off to help her. Has soon has I was a meter away from her I whistled to gain the Hellhounds attention, and obviously a child of the Big three is more interesting has they all turned at rushed me at once. With a few dodges and well placed stabs I had them defeated and turned to help the girl up.

She was… well she was beautiful. She had long luscious brown hair that had a slight wave to it, he skin was slightly tanned as though she was used to being out in the sun a lot. She was slightly taller than me and more muscular too but had a soft and gentle look to her. Her eyes were bright green and had a deep look of kindness, understanding and mischief which reminded me of an old friend. Her clothes were slightly torn and one of the hellhounds had taken a bite at her left leg which could easily be healed but caused her to limp slightly has I helped her up. I noticed we had crossed the line into camp and above her head was the shining bright symbol of Hecate, The goddess of Magic, which explained why the girl reminded me of Alabaster.

"A Daughter of Hecate" I laughed. Bowing to her has we did to all claimed demigods, even if I was the only one to witness it, she smiled softly at me but looked worried and unsure of herself. I remember when I first entered camp being worried about fitting in and finding somewhere to belong so decided to put her at ease. "How much do you know about the Greek gods?"  
"A lot." she laughed. "My father explained everything to me from a young age but preferred to raise me himself away from the camp and the dangers of fighting monsters. I know I am a Daughter of Hecate the goddess of magic. I myself am perfectly capable of magic."  
"Thank the gods." I smiled at her confidence. "I'm awful at explaining everything to complete newcomers."  
"Oh really?" she laughed. "And you are?"  
"Oh how rude of me." I offered her my hand. "My name is Alexandria Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon. But please call me Lexi"  
"A pleasure to meet you Lexi" She shook my hand. "I'm Lauren Romano."  
"If you don't mind me asking" I swallowed unsure of how to word my question. "But how did you find the camp? You said your father preferred to raise you away from this life."  
"He did" She seemed saddened by the question. "We were attacked by some monsters two weeks ago and my father was killed. I spent the next few days on the run from some of the monsters."  
"I'm so sorry." I gasped. I knew to well what it was like to be on your own against monsters and I guessed that she had been attacked by Gaia's forces which infuriated me a little.  
"It's fine." She smiled at my apology. "Anyway, I was found by a Son of Hecate and he helped me get here. Although he said he couldn't enter the camp but he would tell me why."

Alabaster! I quickly looked around for any sign of my friend before reminding my self that he wouldn't be stupid enough to approach the camp that he was exiled from. I missed him dearly and was glad to know that he had at least survived Gaia's forces and had not lost faith in the camp altogether if he had helped Lauren to find us.

"Lexi!" A voice calling me from behind us snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Austin, a son of Apollo, running to greet us.  
"It's okay Austin" I called has he approached us. "The Hellhounds are gone."  
"Thank the Gods." He smiled. "So who's the new camper?"  
"Lauren Romano, Daughter of Hecate." Lauren introduced herself with a handshake.  
"Austin James, Son of Apollo." He reciprocated the handshake. "That's a nasty bite you've got there. Let's get you to the infirmary."  
"Thank you." Lauren smiled accepting his help had we started to walk into camp.  
"Kayla's already in the infirmary, it shouldn't take us to long to heal those bites." Austin informed me, it was a comfort to know that Kayla would be fine. "Rachel is in the big house with the others. Chiron called a council meeting so you should probably go there too. Don't ask me what it was about but everyone is already there."  
"Thank you Austin." I was grateful to be informed of where I was needed. "Take care Lauren and I'll hopefully see you later."

"Lauren thanked me for my help and headed off to the infirmary with Austin whilst I sprinted off to the big house desperate to know what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon entering the Big House I noted how quiet it was. Maybe the meeting was over already? But has I entered the meeting room everyone was already there quietly talking among themselves. I took the moment to observe everyone. Rachel was talking to Chiron in hushed tones, probably about the fact she hadn't had a prophecy yet but he didn't look too worried. Butch, Pollux and Katie Gardner were talking among themselves about something which looked quiet interesting. Clovis was fast asleep, as always, and Lou Ellen was slowly using her magic to dye his skin different colours. Clarisse and Frank were deep in conversation about different battle strategies and their effectiveness. Hazel and Nyssa were discussing Leo which was unusual has he's been kind of a taboo subject. Connor and Travis Stoll were whispering to each other which meant they were planning their next big prank. Piper and Jason were being their usually cutesy selves. But Percy and Annabeth were laughing and joking to each other, which made me smile has I finally started to believe they were going to be okay after all.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, Stepping out of the shadows.  
"Hey" Percy smiled, rushing to hug me. "Good to see you back in one piece, and unharmed for a change."  
"Yep!" I laughed. "I slayed one python and three hellhounds and don't have a scratch to show for it."  
"Three Hellhounds?" Annabeth asked beginning to look worried.  
"Yeah…" I replied turning to speak to Chiron. "We have a new camper. Her name is Lauren Romano, she looks about my age, and father recently died but had raised her with full knowledge of what she was. Oh, and she's a daughter of Hecate."  
"Wow…" Nico whistled. "Did she find her own way here? I didn't think we had sent out the Satyr now it's safe again yet."  
"She didn't exactly find her own way here." I sighed. "She was guided here by an ex-camper."  
"Lexi…" Chiron had that stern voice that said I had to explain myself. So I looked first at him and then Lou Ellen.  
"I think Alabaster brought her here." I confessed.  
"What?" Lou Ellen yelled. "What do you mean? Did you see him? Is he okay?"  
"I'm not sure it was him Lou." I stated, seeing the looks of confusion on the faces of those who didn't know him, the indifference that most of the others were showing and the concern that washed over Lou Ellen and The Stoll brothers who knew him just has well has I did. "She only said that she was found by a son of Hecate who helped her get here but couldn't enter camp."

Anyone who had spent has long in Cabin 11 has myself and the other children of the Minor gods shared a bond stronger than most siblings. We cared and looked out for each other more than anyone else often would. Most of the other campers showed indifference and disdain towards Alabaster; it was understandable I suppose because he did side with Luke and betray the camp. He wanted his mother and his siblings to be recognised in the way we all deserved and when Kronos was defeated urged her to keep fighting, when Hecate was offered a deal to join the Olympian's the gods threatened to destroy Alabaster if she refused and exiled him to ensure that he wouldn't corrupt his siblings against the gods. I still can't believe the gods could think he would do that. He only convinced her to fight so that they could have a proper place of their own within the camp and Olympus that was enough. But still Alabaster was never allowed to come home, which sucks because he could have helped to reduce the amount of damage done to camp this year with his knowledge of protective spells.

"Well… we shall talk to Miss Romano and discover if Alabastor did indeed guide her to camp at a later date." Chiron's voice boomed over us has he took control of the situation. "In the mean time we have rather more pressing issue's to attend to."  
"Certainly Chiron" I smiled at our mentor taking a seat next to my Brother.  
"Firstly Rachel informs me that although your quest was a success she is yet to produce a prophecy." The centaur looked worried by this and Will didn't look all that confident either. "I shall contact Apollo after the meeting and see what sense we can make of this news."  
"That's great Chiron." Connor called out. "But did you really need to call a meeting for that?"  
"Yeah" Clarisse agreed. "What else is going on Chiron?"  
"No. I called you all here to pass on a message from the gods." The centaur smiled.  
"Please don't tell me we have yet another quest to go on." I called out. "We've just got back from one and I would like at least a week of monster free activities first."  
"I can assure you Miss Jackson it is not a quest." Chiron laughed at my attitude. "The gods have found Leo."  
At these simple words everyone burst into chaos with most of us demanding to know where he was and that he was okay.  
"Leo is fine." Chiron assured us once we had calmed down. "He was injected with the physicians cure and found he way to Ogygia and is currently travelling back to camp with Calypso."  
Percy and I exchanged knowing and proud smiles, Leo finally got his girl and had made good on the gods promise of giving Calypso her freedom in the process.  
"However there is a slight question over the fate of the pair once they arrive at camp."  
"What do you mean?" Percy demanded. "What is there to question? They both deserve to be together and have their freedom."  
"You are forgetting that Calypso is a titan Percy Jackson." A new voice boomed across the room and everyone turned to see Zeus, The king of the gods, had joined the meeting.  
"Yeah; and you're forgetting your promise." Percy was angry now, but then again so was mostly everyone present.  
"She was imprisoned on the island for a good reason boy" Zeus was clearly trying to back out of his promise.  
"If I may say something on the matter my lord?" I spoke calmly, trying to calm my brother at the same time. "If Calypso was as bad as you believe why did she let all those heroes, Percy and Leo included, leave her island alive?"  
"What are you trying to get at Lexi?" Annabeth asked."Well, wouldn't it make more sense to kill those heroes that appeared on her island?" I explained. "Maybe not at the start of her punishment but how much can one person take? Falling in love with a hero and every time they chose to leave you and never return."  
Everyone seemed to be in stunned silence.  
"Not to mention what Leo told Piper about his time on the island." I almost whispered feeling sorry for the titan who had been made to suffer by the gods for her loyalty to her father. All eyes turned to Piper.  
"What did Leo tell you about his time on the island?" Zeus demanded.  
"He told me that Gaia appeared on the sand and offered Calypso a choice." Piper's voice was small and still telling of the grief she had felt over Leo disappearance. "Gaia offered her freedom, and revenge against the gods, and all Calypso had to do was kill Leo because Gaia knew he would be instrumental in her downfall. Calypso refused to kill Leo, even when Gaia threatened to destroy her home. Doesn't that prove she is good enough to be given a second chance?"  
"It might prove in your eyes that she deserves a second chance." Zeus voice boomed over us in that condescending way only a gods voice could. "But we good require more proof that she can be trusted."  
"Then give her the chance to prove it to you." I shouted in frustration.  
"A how do you propose we do that, Miss Jackson?" I gulped at his tone and the intense look he was giving me.  
"Well…" I started taking a breath to steel what ever courage I had left under the king of the god's intense gaze. "How about a sponsor, what if one of us, or all of us, agreed to work with her to integrate her into our world, and to ensure that she is no threat to the demigods here at camp or to the gods?"  
"Mmmm." Zeus looked more relaxed and deep in thought now. "I will discuss this with my fellow gods."  
And with that Zeus was gone. Everyone seemed to calm down and look to Chiron for whatever was next on the meetings agenda.  
"Well…" The centaur sighed. "That concludes our meeting. You may all go back to your daily activities and I shall see at dinner this evening."

With that everyone began to file out of the big house to go about their daily routines. The Stoll brothers ran to cabin 11 faster than most people could, and I suspect they were excited to put their new prank into action. Clarisse moved towards the arena where her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, was waiting for her so they could start training. Lou Ellen sprinted into cabin 20, where the children of Hecate lived, probably to tell them that they had a new sibling who might have information about Alabastor. Has the others milled out of the big house I noticed that Will, Nico, and four of the seven who defeated Gaia were gathering over but the camp fire, and judging by the excited looks on their faces they were discussing Leo and Calypso. I started towards cabin 3, my camp home, when I felt someone grab my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"I think it's about time we talked." Percy stated has I turned to see it was he and Annabeth who had stopped me, both had matching looks of apprehension.  
"What about?" I asked, confused by this sudden turn in behaviour from my brother and best friend and annoyed that they had stopped me when I was so looking forward to taking a shower.  
"About what has happened lately!" Annabeth stated in her typical matter of fact way.  
"You want to talk about Tartarus?" I asked quite frankly dumbfounded has I expected them to need a lot longer before either would be ready to talk.  
"Yes" Percy confirmed, but he sounded uncertain. "If you are ready to talk about what happened here while we were gone."  
"Okay." I agreed. "I'm going to take a shower first to get rid of all this monster dust, and then we can talk in our cabin. Just give me 15 minutes okay?"  
They both agreed and I sped off to take the quickest shower of my life so that I could give them both my undivided attention. Although I had a funny feeling someone at camp has already grassed me up for what I was doing whilst they were gone.


End file.
